User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 17
Cottonmouth Invaders (Part 2) A half-hour passed and I could tell that Max's crew was already at the factory. Derek went off to investigate the meeting to see if it has started. He would then come and get me when he decides it's time to shoot up the place. I wish he would have given me a better thing to do than to sit on the damn boat and do nothing for half an hour because I was really bored. I made sure that my weapons were loaded for when things got hot. Just then, I noticed him walking back to the boat. "Let's go. It's time", he declared. I walked with him to the area where the meeting was suppose to be taking place. "So both Max's boys and the Red Kings are talking right now?" "Yeah", Derek stated. "They're talking right now. However, the SPANK isn't here yet. They're in trucks and they should be arriving anytime soon". "Good. Good", I said. We kept walking till we got to some doors. "The meeting is happening in the courtyard behind these doors", he told me. "We just have to wait for the trucks?" I asked him. "Give it a minute, then we'll charge in", he said. He then cracked open the door a little bit and looked outside. It wasn't long till the sound of approaching trucks entered the room that we were in. We then heard some chatter till Derek said, "NOW! OPEN FIRE!" We charged into the courtyard openning fire at the different gangs. We took cover behind some crates when they started openning fire on us. I got up from cover and shot what was a Red King. "Who are these punks?" said one of the Kings. "Looks like the factory has a rat problem. Don't worry, we'll exterminate them", said a Colombian Cartel. I shot the Cartel who said that and then got back into cover. There was a great number of them, so we were actually fucked. That was till Derek pulled out some grenades. "Where did you get those?" I asked him. "I found them on the boat. Thought we could use them. There's only five. Make them count", he told me. I picked one up and looked at it for a second. I never had to use one before. I pulled the pin and then started to let it cook. I then threw it and watched it as it blew up a few of the enemies. I cooked a few more grenades and threw them at the enemy. They all kept blowing enemies up till they were gone and there was only a few enemies left. Things were almost even now. I popped out of cover and killed about two Red Kings. Derek than killed the last three guys. "Clear", he said. That wasn't hard, I thought. He then went up to one of the trucks, or Mules, that the SPANK. "You had to use all the grenades, didn't you?" he asked. "It made the firefight easier", I told him. "So how are we going to destroy the SPANK now?" he asked me. I looked around the courtyard for maybe a flamethrower or something, then I went up to one of the dead Kings and dug through his pockets. I found a matchbook and handed it to Derek. "I remember the stuff being flamiable. Would this work?" I said. "Good enough", he agreed. He took the matchbook and went up to one of the trucks. He opened the cargo door of the Mule, opened the matchbook, broke one off, lit it and then threw it into the truck. Next minute, the truck was engolfed in flames. "Well, that works", he said. He turn to me, tossed the matchbook and told me, "Set the other two on fire. Try not to get high this time". He laughed abit, so I said, "Whatever". I went up to the second Mule and opened the back door. I lit up a match and then tossed it into the truck. I watched it as it went up in flames. "Two trucks down, one to go", I said to myself. I went up to the last truck and opened the back door. As soon as I did, a Colombian that was inside the truck charged at me and knocked me to the ground. He had a machete with him and he tried to chop me while on the ground. I luckly dodged the blade and tripped the guy to the ground. I got on top of him and then punched him a few times before we rolled and he was on top me. He kept punching me several times till I heard a gunshot. I looked at the guys' head and saw a neat, round hole above his right eye before he lifeless corpse fell to the ground. I got up from the ground and looked at Derek. "Thanks", I told him. "That wasn't me", he said. I then looked around the courtyard and saw no one. I then looked up at the rooftops and saw no one. "Who was that?" I asked myself. Derek set the last truck on fire and we were now heading back to the boat. "We gotta leave the island before Cottonmouth P.D. can arrive", Derek said. "You don't hear me complaining", I told him. We then ran back to the boat and then hoped on. He started the boat and then we took off from the island. "Glad we're off the island", I said. "Our job is done", Derek said. "We don't have a ride back till Sunday, right?" I asked him. "Yeah, so that means we get to enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day and tomorrow", he told me. "Good", I said. The job was done, so that meant we could just hang around Cottonmouth. The Next Day; 12:00 PM We were at Burger Shot in the Downtown district. We did abit of some site seeing this morning. There wasn't much to see in this city like in Vice City. In fact, there wasn't really anything except for the Maibatzu Plaza and the Dixmor Asylum, which we couldn't go into anyway since there some orderies and some strange men that wore tuxs and bandanas as well as some redneck guys. We were eating fast food when Derek said, "When I joined up for this assignment, I never thought that we would be traveling to different cities across the country". "Yeah, it's real nice", I told him. We ate in silence till I asked Derek, "What ever happened to your wife?" He looked at me very strange like after asking that. I guess he must have been shocked from me asking that. No one has ever asked him about his wife before, but I knew he was married at one point in his life. "What happened to her?" I asked him again. "I don't like to talk about it now", he told me. He then got up from his seat, threw his trash away and then went into the bathroom. I just sat there, thinking about what I have said to offend him. I guess I'll never get the answer I was hoping for. For the rest of the day, him and I explored the city some more till it was 7 PM, when we had to go to the airport and head back to Bullworth. The weekend was good, but I wonder what's going to happen this week at school. I hope something good, but nothing good ever happens alot really. Category:Blog posts